


Delightful

by zebraljb



Series: Cheesevember 2018 [17]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowed In, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - Stranded in winterReally there's not much more to be said. Harry and Ian (not yet Merlin) are stranded in the woods.  Fluff ensues.





	Delightful

DELIGHTFUL

Whomever wrote Christmas songs about how delightful snow is never had to walk through it waist-deep up the side of a mountain, Harry decides as he trudges behind Ian. They’re miles off course and the sun’s starting to set. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s starting to get a bit concerned. Just a bit.

Ian pulls out the compass and reads it, then consults the map in his pocket. “There should be a cabin about twenty minutes that way.” He points to the east.

“Are you sure?”

Ian gives him a dirty look. “You might be the pretty one, but I’m the one with the brains. I’m sure.” He starts working his way through the snow.

Harry sighs. They’ve been at each other’s throats since the beginning of the exercise, and getting lost hasn’t made things any better. “If you were the brains, why are we lost?” Harry shouts after him and then regrets it immediately. He also realizes that Ian’s been breaking the path for almost an hour. “Ian…wait. Wait!” He trudges after Ian and grabs his coat. “Stop for a second. Just…catch your breath.” Ian looks at him over his scarf, hazel eyes guarded. “Tell me which way to go and I’ll go first. You’re probably exhausted.”

“I’m fine,” Ian says, but he slowly steps aside so Harry can move forward. “Head straight for that treeline.”

Harry huffs and puffs but slowly works his way through the snow. As the sun gets dangerously close to the horizon they catch sight of a tiny cabin between some trees. “Oh, thank Christ,” Harry gasps. He can barely feel his legs and his teeth are chattering. He’s given a renewed sense of energy and pushes through the snow with new vigor. He turns around to look at Ian. “Guess you were right. You…” He stops walking when he realizes Ian isn’t right behind him. He’s a few meters back, bent over and gasping for breath. Harry plunges back through the snow. “Ian?”

“I’m fine.” Ian coughs and then coughs some more, the dry crisp air making him gasp.

“Cabin’s right there,” Harry says softly. “You were right.”

“Of course I was right,” Ian snaps.

Harry moves a bit slower, making sure Ian stays with him. When they get to the cabin, Harry’s pleased to find it isn’t locked. He opens the door and finds the cabin clean and air-tight, with blankets stacked on a small bed and a large woodpile along the west wall. “Isn’t this cozy,” he remarks. “It’s almost like Kingsman dropped it here on purpose.”

“Wouldn’t put it past them,” Ian says. “Why don’t you go ahead and make a fire and I’ll see what else we can find.”

“I…” Harry frowns. “I can’t make a fire.”

Ian turns to look at him. “What?”

“I can’t make a fire. We always had…someone…that made the fire.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Ian mumbles something about “entitled bastards” and goes to the fireplace. He arranges the wood and grabs the box of matches conveniently placed on the mantle. “Watch and learn,” he says, although he drops the matches three times before he gets one lit. He makes a triumphant sound as the kindling catches and a small blaze soon roars to life. He stands back up and leans against the mantle.

“What, you can’t look at me now just because I don’t know how to make a fire?” Harry asks. Ian doesn’t move, and Harry studies his body. “Ian.” He puts a hand on Ian’s back and realizes he’s panting for breath. “We need to get you out of these wet clothes,” Harry decides. He drags all the chairs in front of the fire and starts stripping Ian down. 

“I can do it,” Ian says, clumsily pawing at his coat.

“Let me,” Harry says. He quickly pulls off the two outer layers and drapes them over the chairs. “Sit down.” He gently pushes Ian into a chair and starts on his boots.

“You should…”

“I will. I’m taking care of you first.” Harry puts the boots at a safe distance from the fire. “I was a medic in the military.”

“That’s impressive,” Ian whispers. 

Harry removes one pair of Ian’s socks. “The second pair is dry, so we’ll keep them on your feet.” He stands up and looks at Ian’s face. It’s red and warm to the touch. “I think you might…”

“I think I’m fine,” Ian says stubbornly.

Harry rolls his eyes. “As you say.” He grabs all the blankets from the bed and brings them closer to the fire. “Are you fine enough to get undressed down to your dry clothing?”

“Yes.” Ian stands up and starts stripping down. Harry finally starts on his own clothing and soon they have everything stretched out in front of the fire to dry. 

Ian’s still shivering and Harry takes a deep breath. “Come here.” He makes a cocoon of blankets on the floor. “Please,” he says in a gentler tone. “I’m concerned about your body temperature.”

Ian sighs and crawls onto the floor with him. Harry wraps him in blankets and at the last minute slides in with him. “Thank you,” Ian says softly. “For your concern.”

“Bad form to ignore a fellow agent,” Harry says with a shrug

“I’m not a fellow agent.” Ian continues to shiver. Harry pauses and then wraps his arms around him. 

“Why do you say that?”

“I’ll never be an agent. I know that. I know I’m not what they’re looking for.” Ian actually buries his face in Harry’s neck. Harry gasps but relaxes. He holds Ian tight, willing him to get warm. 

“I think you’ve done very well. You…”

“I can make a fire, Harry. I can’t seduce a mark.” Ian smiles and touches Harry’s hair before reaching up to his own. “I can solve problems but I can’t burst into a room and blow people away. I…it’s just not for me.” 

“Ian,” Harry says in astonishment. “Don’t put yourself down like that. You have so many things you’re good at. You’ve done excellent on all the tests…”

“…all the written tests.”

“And your marksmanship skills are fairly good. Hand to hand combat could improve, but I’d be happy to help you there. And…”

“Harry.” Ian pulls back to look at him. “I appreciate all that, but it’s no use.” He pauses. “You…you’ve paid close attention.”

Harry stiffens. “I pay close attention to all the competition.”

“Well, obviously we’ve just proven that I’m no competition.”

Harry swallows hard. The fire is reflected in Ian’s eyes, jumping and sparking. “Well, I’d definitely say you’re a threat,” Harry whispers. Ian reaches up and touches Harry’s hair again. “You really think I’m pretty?”

“You know you are, Harry. Everyone at HQ is completely enamored of you.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Harry replies bashfully.

“I would.” 

Harry looks at Ian for a long moment and then takes a chance. He leans in and kisses Ian. Ian freezes for a moment before returning the kiss, slowly pulling Harry closer under the blankets. “I’d miss you if you were gone,” Harry says shyly.

“I don’t know that I’d be leaving. Officially. I’m going to ask for a transfer to research and development. Who knows, maybe I could be Merlin someday.”

“And I’ll be Galahad. We’ll be a lethal combination.”

“Aye,” Ian says. “Thank you for taking care of me out here,” he whispers.

“I can’t let our future Merlin die of hypothermia,” Harry says.

“Just keep warming me up and I’ll be fine,” Ian says with a sly grin.

“Challenge accepted,” Harry murmurs, rolling on top of him to kiss him.


End file.
